


I won't leave you behind again

by Itsmebrynja



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, But also not, Everyone Needs Hugs, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, I HATE ADAM, Langa needs a hug, M/M, kind of a episode 9 prediction fic?, reki needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmebrynja/pseuds/Itsmebrynja
Summary: Watching his blue-haired counterpart skate brought back that familiar feeling of adrenaline. Now that his eyes were on the screen, he couldn't make himself draw them away again.He felt the urge to cheer him on, even though Langa wouldn't hear him (he probably didn't even know Reki was here), and go meet him at the end of the race, envelop him in a hug and-'Wait a minute.'Reki couldn't help but focus on the board underneath Langa's feet, eyes scanning over the wheels for a few seconds. After spending these past few months watching how Langa skates, he'd know straight away when something was wrong. From little problems like a tear in the grip tape to bigger things like a fault in the placement of the shafts or trucks.Like right now.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	I won't leave you behind again

Langa had only just managed to win the race against Joe. Joe had been a tough competitor, definitely nothing like what Langa had seen from him before, and he even surprised himself when he managed to surpass the other on that last stretch.

"Well, I'm counting on you then Langa," Joe stated, "You better be ready to beat Adam."

Langa gave a half-assed nod, he didn't have a real reason to win the tournament, unlike Joe and Cherry, he was simply doing it to have fun.

Though, right now, as he looked around for his red-haired counterpart, he didn't feel a thing.

Sure, he had just won another race and was a step closer to skating against Adam again. But he didn't feel that thrill, the exhilaration he got before.

It was the same feeling he had when he tried to snowboard after his dad died, it felt pointless. Almost like his heart was missing something, or even-

Ah. Maybe even some _one_.

The one person Langa had grown to adore and admire, who was by his side through every one of his falls and bails. The light that had appeared in his life and pulled him out of that ever-growing darkness he'd began to fall down.

Reki.

To Langa, Reki was the only person who seemed to be a constant in his life, the only person who had stuck around long enough for Langa to develop some kind of feelings for. He didn't have many friends back in Canada, much less any _best_ friends, so having Reki suddenly make this impression on his life was...

_'You like that person, right?'_

The conversation he'd had with his mum was still whirling around his head, different waves of emotions hitting him as he spiralled into thoughts of _what if_ 's and _yeah,_ _but_ 's.

Langa knew that he needed to talk to Reki, needed to get out all of those pent up emotions and lay them out on a table for all eyes to see. Except not, only Reki's.

Langa was pulled out of his thoughts when Adams's voice echoed through Crazy Rock, announcing that he was going to pull the names for the next race.

Langa followed the crowd, though still keeping his eye out for a flash of red hair, everything felt off without someone beside him.

-

Adam was making a show of himself again, standing centre stage for all eyes to see. Langa was waiting with Miya and Shadow at the sidelines, who were equally impatient to see who was going to be racing next.

"Adam needs to hurry up already," Miya began, "Everyone who's racing is already here anyway."

Shadow was quick to agree, "He likes big crowds, and being screamed at..." he sweatdropped, orange hair covering his eyes in exasperation.

Whilst Langa would usually join in complaining with the two, he couldn't seem to find the effort to speak. Langa, for once, wasn't excited to race, and he was amazed nobody had noticed his obvious change of mood.

Reki would have noticed straight away.

"Ah, it looks like he's starting," Miya said, and the crowd quietened quickly.

Adam began talking, an unnecessarily long speech rolling off his tongue. Even Langa, who wasn't as excited as usual, was getting impatient.

Finally, after a long few minutes, Adam reaches into the box containing the name cards.

"...our first skater is," Adam takes a breath, and began reading from the card, "Oh~ how lovely! It's me!"

The air around Crazy Rock seemed to have shifted in mood as Adam reached into that box yet again- no one wanted to skate against Adam, not when they knew how dangerous he was. But there would always be people who wanted to take that risk, to either experience something new or get some sort of revenge.

The crowd watched as Adam slowly pulled out the next card, taking twice as much time as needed. Everyone was sat on the edge of their seat as they waited to hear the name on the card.

Adam took a deep breath, a sickening smile appearing on his face shortly after. Then, with a flourish of the hand, he finally spoke.

"Snow!" Adam exclaimed, an uncanny noise following after. "Oh, how lucky I am!"

Langa heard the crowd roar, yelling and shouting the names Adam and Snow.

He felt the stares of his friends beside him, he hoped he would win this race for their sake...

"Damn, one race after the other, you gonna be okay?" Miya asked, seeming to notice a change in Langa's usual expression.

"I'll be fine," _Probably_. Langa turned towards the younger, watching as he gave Langa a reassuring smile.

"Don't get killed."

Langa would make sure not to let Adam win.

To prove that Adam is skating for all the wrong reasons, that skating isn't always about competitions, and being the best.

It's about community, friendships, having fun.

And for Langa...

It's about Reki.

-

The starting line had become such a familiar place, it brought back memories of simpler times. The air was thick with pollution, cigarette smoke and trashy fast-food aromas filled the area, and yet here everyone stood as if nothing was wrong.

It was really different to Canada, Langa noted, the races he would participate in there were always in open, vast places, and smoking was usually prohibited. 

Well, 'S' wasn't exactly a legal thing, he supposes...

Looking to his right, he couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. He'd never expected to face Adam again, especially without his partner on the sidelines, cheering him on. And since he'd also made a promise not to...

Though, Langa knew he couldn't back down after all this. If he was going to race Adam, he was going to beat him, and hopefully along the way, have Reki by his side once again.

"I look forward to our race, Snow," Adam said.

Langa felt himself grimace, only giving a small nod in return, the tone of voice this older man used for him was something bordering sultry. It was inappropriate, and a little nerve-wracking. 

The crowd quietened, and Langa knew it was time for the race to start. The two took their positions side-by-side, looking up at the lights that began counting down.

Langa's heart remained at a steady pace- something he still wasn't used to- as he watched the coloured lights count down.

At last, the final light revealed its glow and the two jumped upon their boards. The crowd burst out in a round of cheers, the names 'Snow' and 'Adam' being chanted in some places. Even as Langa began to focus on the track ahead of him, he couldn't help but give the occasional glance at the edges, hoping to see Reki in the crowds.

He knew that getting distracted wouldn't end well, he could end up flying into a wall or skating right into Adam (though Adam would probably use that to his advantage). So, he drew his attention back forwards, feeling the wind whip his hair in various directions.

He dropped his hips, gaining speed, as Adam came into view in front of him. When had Adam got so far forward?

Langa could feel the board beneath his feet bumping around- he still wasn't used to having wheels, as well as riding on such a harsh surface- however, he still felt the familiarity that was with snowboarding.

"Don't get too far behind!" Adam urged, turning to face Langa on his board. There was a twisted smile on his face, that Langa wouldn't have thought twice about usually, but now it felt _so_ wrong.

Langa instinctively though, moved forward, his speed increasing even more. Now tailing behind Adam, who watched close behind his mask.

Langa didn't seem to notice the unusual rattling his board was making beneath his feet.

\- 

Meanwhile, Reki stood alone further down the track.

He couldn't make himself look up at the screens even if he wanted to. The sight of Langa going up against Adam, and very clearly showing he didn't have a problem with breaking their promise, seemed to do something evil to his heart.

Reki knew that making a promise like that, then getting mad and having an argument without actually expressing what he was feeling, wasn't right. Langa was in no way at all in the wrong, he was just doing what he enjoyed. Reki knew that, he was a skater too...

But then, why does he feel like this?

Why does he feel like this when it's just about Adam?

Sure, Adam was a jerk. He hurt people, mocked and slandered them. Whatever he did during skateboarding he definitely didn't just keep to skating. That kind of stuff was embedded inside of him.

Reki knew, why didn't Langa? Adam was dangerous...

_'But he's an amazing skater, you'd understand as a skater too, right?'_

Langa... Langa was brave. Reki couldn't help but compare himself to him, and everything the bluenette did was just so _amazing_ , he was at a level Reki couldn't even imagine himself being at.

Despite that, though, Reki was still so proud of him. 

Langa, no doubt, had a lot going on before he came to Okinawa. And Reki seemed to merely help him get a smile back on his face- though that seemed to all be going to waste now.

After hearing Langa had been late to class because he was waiting for him, having seen Langa's reflection in that classroom window, it was like he had reverted to his old self. The 'empty' Langa, who only introduced himself as his name, voice flat and eyes out of focus.

Reki didn't want to be the reason Langa was feeling upset, but...

The only way Reki could think of helping Langa was to let him go. He was holding Langa back, the bluenette simply wanted to skate- and possibly skate all the way to the top with all the other talented people.

Langa wouldn't stick around with someone like Reki, so he had brought it upon himself to break off the friendship before either of them could get hurt.

There was the sound of wild cheers that pulled Reki out of his train of thought.

He listened in on what people were shouting out, apparently 'Snow' had just caught up to Adam. Of course he had, Langa was basically a pro...

Reki swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and decided to pull his hood down off his head and look up at the screens projecting the two skaters.

True to the crowd's words, Langa was right behind Adam. They were on a straightway, meaning Adam could pull a love-hug. Though, that probably wouldn't be a problem for Langa, who was able to break out of the last love-hug he had been trapped in.

Watching his blue-haired counterpart skate brought back that familiar feeling of adrenaline. Now that his eyes were on the screen, he couldn't make himself draw them away again.

He felt the urge to cheer him on, even though Langa wouldn't hear him (he probably didn't even know Reki was here), and go meet him at the end of the race, envelop him in a hug and-

_Wait a minute._

Reki couldn't help but focus on the board underneath Langa's feet, eyes scanning over the wheels for a few seconds. After spending these past few months watching how Langa skates, he'd know straight away when something was wrong. From little problems like a tear in the grip tape to bigger things like a fault in the placement of the shafts or trucks.

Like right now.

Reki knew Langa could probably feel something off about the way the board was moving, it was very obviously moving around a lot. Langa wouldn't be able to keep his balance, and it looked as if the board was just going to slip out from under him- or worse, the truck and wheels would completely fall off, and Langa would be sent flying.

Reki had to bring a stop to this race somehow, Langa was going to get hurt. He suddenly felt very guilty.

If they hadn't been apart these few days, they would have gone skating together and he would have noticed the fault in Langa's board straight away. Langa wouldn't be in danger right now if Reki had just _talked to him_ about everything that was going on through his head.

"Damnit!" Reki exclaimed to no one in particular.

He didn't have time to go and regret the past, the only thing that he can do now if keep watch and make sure to be by his side if Langa bailed.

Reki did, however, send Miya a text.

_R: 'Langa's board is broken, are you at the finish line?'_

_M: 'ur here? langa was looking 4 u earlier.'_

_M: 'and yes, I'm at the finish line with cherry, joe and shadow.'_

Reki couldn't help but cringe at the youngers texting etiquette. 

_R: ' I'm going to stay close on the track in case he bails. If he makes it to the end without falling, tell him his boards broken and don't mention me.'_

Miya had left him on read for a few minutes. Reki didn't know if that meant he was ignoring him or doing what he'd said. He couldn't help but worry.

He looked back up at the screen, Langa was still right behind Adam, and a big corner was coming up... Langa was probably going to pull some kind of trick to get in the lead.

_M: 'i think u should be at the end for him if he makes it.'_

_M: 'thats if you really care about him. langa would appreciate it too.'_

It was now Reki's turn to leave Miya on read. He knew what Miya was thinking.

Reki hadn't been there for Langa during this important time, and because of that Langa's board is broken and he's now in danger of getting seriously hurt. Knowing Langa as he is, he'd probably pay no mind to the fact his board was messing up, and simply blame it on the fact it was because it had wheels.

_Langa, please make it to the end..._

-

Langa didn't make it to the end.

Reki had been right ever since he noticed the slight change in the way Langa had been skating.

He had watched the accident happen on the screens as if it had been playing in slow-motion. Langa was only a few turns away from the finish line, but the shaft on his skateboard had collapsed in on itself. 

Langas weight had managed to push the board down, and because the shaft wasn't properly in place, the wheels met the deck and caused Langa to instantly stop.

He was going so fast. It all happened in such a blur.

Reki had never ran that quickly in his life as he did when he saw Langa fly off his board, colliding into the rocky terrain head first.

Reki felt relieved that he hadn't been that far away.

And Adam, the _fucker_ he is, didn't even look back. Skating away like there wasn't a problem in the world.

"Langa!" Reki yelled out, as the blue-haired boy finally came into view. "Langa..!"

He was unmoving on the track, his board upsidedown a couple of metres away from him. Upon closer inspection, Reki saw the obvious spilling of blood coming from the side of Langa's head.

Reki's pace increased, his lungs burning from overexertion, all that mattered now was getting to Langa.

_I'm sorry for not being by your side._

_I'm sorry for thinking you'd leave me behind._

_I'm sorry for saying we weren't a good match._

_You mean the world to me, Langa._

When Reki finally reached the other boy, he quickly scooped him up into his arms. Watching as the pale skin of his partner, which had been scraped raw from his slide against the rough ground, began oozing out blood.

Langa's eyes were closed too, and it was most likely he'd been instantly knocked out when his head hit the floor.

Though embarrassing to admit, Reki pressed an ear up against Langa's chest. There was no such thing as being too cautious.

Reki sighed in relief when he heard the calm beating that was Langa's heart. A sound that he had never heard, but felt so right to listen to.

Reki heard the sound of multiple footsteps getting closer, and a quick glance confirmed that it was Miya and the others.

"He's not moving," Reki rushed out, "We need to get him to a hospital."

The group stopped not too far from the two, Miya looking away after noticing the injury on Langa's head.

"Okay kid, but you need to calm down first," Joe advised, nodding to Cherry and Shadow who ran off to get some transport.

Reki's vision blurred, and it took him a hot minute to realise that he had been crying- bawling even.

If anyone didn't think he was weak before, they definitely would now. He didn't mean to start crying, he wasn't supposed to care about how his partner was injured. They weren't friends anymore, right?

"You don't have to leave his side, get in the car with Shadow and keep your eye on Langa. Okay?" Joe said, his voice pulling Reki out of his haze.

"It's..." Reki sniffled, "It's my fault this happened!"

His voice was wet and nasally, like a child crying for their parent.

He couldn't take his eyes away from Langa, even as Joe was pulling at his shoulder to try and get him to look away.

"This isn't your fault, Reki," Joe said.

The words just went in one ear and out the other, Reki wouldn't believe that so easily. It _was_ his fault. 

He was supposed to be by Langa's side through everything, they were in this together and he'd just... left.

Shadow had pulled up beside them in his car, Cherry close behind on his bike.

"Reki, we need to get Langa into the car now. You'll be able to stay with him, but you need to move."

Eventually, Reki moved. Langa's head laying on his lap as they started for the hospital.

-

Langa had stirred slightly from his dark unconsciousness and was welcomed with a searing pain to his head. It felt like being punctured by a nail gun, sharp and unpleasant. 

He couldn't keep in the small groan that bubbled up his throat.

"--anga!"

There was a voice calling for him, yet it sounded so far away, as well as a rush of footsteps and the word 'nurse' was thrown about. There was the distant sound of machines beeping away, and Langa took note of the fact he must be in a hospital.

He couldn't open his eyes, and he felt like he was in a limbo between waking up and sleep. There was a small pressure on the inside of his elbow, and his body quickly began to feel heavy and painless. 

"-Langa!"

He knew that voice.

The voice sounded like liquid gold, a melody that was enough to lull anyone to sleep (or maybe just Langa).

The voice that belonged to that beautiful head of hair and amber eyes.

_Reki_.

Langa needed to open his eyes, but they felt so unbelievably heavy.

"You don't have to open your eyes if it hurts," That voice spoke again, "...Langa, I wanted to apologise."

Langa really wished he could move right now, but his body felt like lead and his eyelids were so heavy it was a hopeless attempt to even _try_ and open them.

He didn't want to have this conversation without having the ability to reply. He had feelings of his own to express, he didn't want Reki to apologise for something that wasn't his fault.

It was Langa's fault for not noticing Reki was feeling so down. He broke their promise, and now he was paying for it by getting injured.

"I'm sorry Langa if I had never left you this wouldn't have happened," Reki started, his voice quiet, "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, but I just wanted to let you know that I.. I," 

Langa had never felt so desperate to have control of his body, he needed to comfort this boy with everything he had. The way Reki's voice quivered and broke was enough to bring tears to Langa's eyes- and even if they couldn't fall, Reki's well-being was more important than anything.

It was then that Langa felt a warmth cover his wrist, quickly realising it was Reki's hand, and it slid down to interlace fingers with his own.

"Langa, it doesn't feel right to tell you this when I won't receive an answer but..." Reki took a breath, "...I-I love you, and I'm sorry for leaving you in the rain that day without an explanation of what was going on in my head, and I'm sorry for not noticing your board was broken, and I'm sorry for not waiting for you when you were waiting for me-"

Langa was quick to interrupt Reki's rambling by giving his hand a tight squeeze- something that would require very little effort if he was fully conscious.

Langa hoped that was enough to convey his emotions across, that Reki would take notice of the heart monitor that had sped up its rhythm.

He hoped Reki knew that Langa _loved him too_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed it! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love you all so much <3


End file.
